It is known to block one or more lanes at check out counters by a chain, a wheeled basket, a portable shelf, etc. Such lane barriers are unsightly, are easily avoided, and constitute an inefficient or unsophisticated use of valuable floor space.
This invention solves that problem in a simple and efficient manner.